Daughters of the Creed
by HollyFrost88
Summary: Twin girls have lost their parents, but gain so much more.
1. Chapter 1

This is for my friend Bella Beau. I own nothing but Neteru and Malak!

Chapter 1

Our beginning

"Neteru! Malak!" our mother called in a voice that told us we had a 'guest'. We ran to our Mama like it was an average day

"Come on, girls," Mama said. "You want to help me make dinner?"

"Yeah!" Neteru said. I was always telling her she would make some guy a great wife.

"I'll try, Mama" I replied. I couldn't cook. Neteru was always saying I should have been born a boy.

"You know what you need to do," Mama said when we got inside. Neteru headed for the kitchen and I for the secret room under the floor boards.

The room was big enough for an entire house. In the corner was a bed upon which our guest, an Assassin from Masyaf, lay.

He seemed to be sleeping by the light of the single candle on the stand by the bed so I turned to leave.

"Wait," the Assassin spoke. I looked at him as he sat up. Because of his hood all I could see was his lower face. He smiled at me.

"Aren't you a little young to be running a safe house?" he teased.

"I'm training to be the first female Assassin," I boasted. He laughed.

"Child you would have to train hard to prove to Al Mualim you have what it takes to be an Assassin," he said.

"I've been training since I was five," I answered. "I know for a girl it will be harder, but I will prove even a woman has what it takes to kill."

"Keep that determination," the Assassin advised. "You may yet prove it to us all."

"Since you're down there, Malak," Papa said and handed me a tray of food. A bowl of stew, a loaf of bread, and a cup of water.

I carried the this to the stand carefully.

"After dinner I will take you on to Masyaf," Papa said.

"Thank you, Ramses," the Assassin said. Papa bowed his head to the man as we left.

Papa was as good as his word. As soon as we were done eating, he went outside to get our old horse. Neteru and I helped Mama clean up.

Papa came back in and brought up the Assassin.

"Layla, Ramses, I thank you for your help" he said. He smiled at us. "You have beautiful daughters. Their hair are just as different

as their personalities."

It was true. Neteru's hair was blood red with black streaks and mine was midnight black with blue highlights. Her eyes were green,

mine blue. If it weren't for our dark skin you wouldn't have thought we were Syrian, or Egyptian, but we were both.

Neteru shuffled shyly while I stood proud.

"They're our angels," Mama spoke softly, but proudly.

"Don't wait up, little ones," Papa said.

Alright, Papa," my sister and I said as one. Then he and the Assassin left.

We finished cleaning then Neteru and I went to our shared room, our shared bed. Little did we know it was to be our last normal night in that house.

It seemed like we had just fallen asleep when Mama was shaking us awake.

"Malak, Neteru," she said quickly, panicked."You must escape. Dress quickly." We did as we were told.

Neteru and both covered our hair. I helped my sister out the window and grabbed my dagger before I leaped out. In the dark we made

our way to the woods. From there we could see the armored men at our door by the light of their torches, but we could not hear them.

The flash of steel, the spray of blood, and our mother's scream as our father fell was the only way we could tell our father was dead. Our

mother cradled our father's body and wailed her anguish to the night until a Templar plunged his sword into her breast and silenced her.

Neteru gave a small cry, but other then that gave no sign of the distress we both felt. We watched as the Templars methodically searched

the house and barn before burning it all to the ground. They even throw the corpses of our parents in the fire before they left.

I approach the burning house as close as I dared with Neteru behind me. I took off the scarf, gathered my hair, and cut it short.

"From now on I am Malak ibn La-Ramses," I vowed.

"And I am Neteru Laylasdaughter," Neteru added. We continued to watch the fire for a moment more. We then began to trudge towards

Damascus.

"We will have to live off the streets for awhile," Neteru whispered. "Maybe forever."

"Then I will make sure we have food," I promised "even if I have to pickpocket.


	2. Chapter 2

This is for my friend Bella Beau. I own nothing but Neteru and Malak!

Chapter 2

Bas and Horus

I wake cold the next morning. Neteru shivers next to me, cold but alive. I wake her up.

"Let's get on a roof and warm up," I suggest. Neteru just knobs. Since the death of Mama and Papa, the

burning of our home, and the climb over Damascus's walls, Neteru rarley spoke.

She got on my back and I climbed the nearest building. On the roof we sat in the sun until we were warm. I

turn to Neteru.

"You find a safe place to hide," I said. "I'll get us something to eat." Neteru knobed. I dash away as as she

ambles off in the direction of a roof top my skills I easily get off the roof. I make sure no one

saw before heading to the market. I snatch an apple from one stall, a loaf of bread from another, and a jar of

honey from a third. I'm out of the market and climbing a building before they relized they were missing

products. I easily find Neteru in the garden with a little, black, kitten.

'Can I keep it?' her eyes pleaded. I couldn't say no.

"Why did this happen sis?" asked Neteru "Why did mama and papa have to go?" "Why so much hate?"

"I don't know, Neteru," I said. "But we must be strong, if not for ourselves, for each other."

"Okay sis I'll try" said my sister. "What did you get for breackfast?" she looks off in the distance and says, "I

found her trying to hide."

"I got us some honey, bread, and an apple," I say.

"Sis, is that baby animal down there? What is it?" she asked. She never sees many animals because she was

always trying to stay with mom in the kitchen.

I follow Neteru's gaze. "I think that is a baby hawk"

"What's a hawk, sis?" she asked while I broke small pieces off bread for each of us.

"A hawk is a bird of prey," I tell her as I feed crumbs to the kitten.

"Oh." is all she says too quietly, "Are you going to help it? Or is it too late?"

She looks at me with those eyes that I cannot say no to.

I make my way slowly to the hawk trying not to scare it. The hawk watches me as if waiting for me,

allowing me to pick it up.

"Well, aren't you friendly," I smile as I bring the bird back to Neteru and her kitten.

When I get back to Neteru and the kitten, I say to Neteru, "Neteru,please place your coat down so I can

have a soft bed for the hawk to lay on so I can check it over." She looks at me with the eyes that means she

understands. She places her coat down. She backs up a little as to not try and scare the hawk.

She sits down beside the kitten and starts to pet it while see is waiting for my next order. She never lets her

eyes leave from where I'm looking over the hawk.

I check the hawk all over. It squawks in irritation when I flip it over, but nothing seems to be wrong. I

crumble up some more bread for it to eat on the floor beside the coat.

" Is it alright,sis?" Neteru asked."And shouldn't we head back to our hideout?" She stares off into the clouds

like she is thinking of something that she should not. Like the day it all ended for our once happy family. It

has got her second guessing everything she says or does.

"It's alright," I answer. "We should look for some place were we can get to a sunny place, but will be

sheltered"

"Ok, sis. Are we taking them with us?" she says quietly lost in her thoughts again. She stands up and starts

walking a little close to me.

"Yes, we can take them with us," I answer setting the hawk on my shoulder.

"Sis, how old do you think the hawk is?"

"I think he is maybe half a year old, Why?"

"Just curious is all. He just seems so small." She says. She asked "Can I hold your hand till you have to carry

me again?" She looks down at the ground while slowly trying to reach my hand. I hate what those people

did. By destroying our home they destroyed a part of my sisters free spirit.

We slowly walk across the roof tops looking for some place safe. We finally find an abandoned roof shed.

the door was still good as well as the top and walls.

"This should do, don't you think?" I ask cheerfully.

"I guess" she says. I take her hand to help her walk over to the shade. I see her eyes get a little droopy. She

looks at me.

"Can I take a tiny nap, sis?" Neteru asked. Through scared eyes like its going to hurt her. I don't know how

but I reassure her that it will not hurt her. She lays down and closes her eyes to rest. I watch over her as tears

fall onto the floor. The kitten curls up beside Neteru as the hawk continues to sit on my shoulder. Soon I,

too fall asleep. That's when the dream starts.

I wake up in an ancient Egyptian themed room. I look around and found that I am in a garden and Neteru

is asleep under a tree. I walk over to her and shake her a wake. Even though i hate to it is the most peaceful

sleep she has got since that day, but this place is too awesome to sleep through. She wakes and looks around

with pure wonder, all sorrow forgotten.

"Sis, where are we?" She asked while looking around. My training kicks in and I stand in front of her. She

looks around some more.

"Where is the kitten and the little hawk?" she starts to panic and I try to calm her down while being on

guard.

"We are here," A strange, yet familiar voice says. I look to see the kitten sitting beside the hawk. Their

bodies wavered as if they are under water. They grow and transform until they are humans with animal

heads.

"Sis, I'm scared!" She says to me and hides behind me and starts to break down into her major panic attack

and she starts to lose her breathe.

"Neteru, sweet child," the cat headed woman purrs. "We mean you no harm. We were sent by your

grandfather to guide and protect you on your journey."

"Sis, what is going on? Why is my chest hurting? And why cant I breath? Sis what is wrong with me?" She

looks up at me and stares at me. She asked "Who are they sis?"

"They are our pets, yet not," I murmur as I hold Neteru close to me. "They are Bas and Horus, Egyptian gods.

Gods of our father's homeland."

"Who?" She asked as she slowly, little by little, calms down. She curls around me after I sit down but still on

guard till I see them as no real threat. They may be who I said but that does not mean I will let my guard

down till the threat, if there is one, pass.

"What you say is true," The hawk headed man says "but we are more then that. I am your uncle."

"What?!" I cry out in shock.

"Sis what is wrong?" Neteru asked me "Why did you yell?"

"She is surprised that we are related, that's all," Horus said.

She looks at me.

"I don't understand this, sis." Neteru says"How would we be related with them?"

"Yes, how are we possible related to Gods?" I demand.

"Ramses was the son of Ra, as his name suggests," Bas replied. "You are the granddaughters of our king."

"Our King? Who is that?" Neteru turns toward them but stays with me. She is curious all the time when

something new pops up.

"Sis how long have we been here? In this whatever it is?" Neteru asked all of a sudden. She changes the

subject when she doesn't understand something.

"Our king is the great and powerful Ra," Bas replied. "He is also your grandfather. It is on his command we

are here. We are to guide you in the control of your god gifted powers."

"What powers?" I demand getting angry.

"You will find out soon enough," Horus said as the world around us faded. "All throughout it we will be by

your side."

"Sis what does he mean they will be right by our side through this?" Neteru asked a little less confused but

still on edge. While she is still on edge she starts slowly closing her eyes and leans on me. "Sis what are they

talking about by god like powers?" Neteru asked

"I..don't...know...," I reply groggily as the world continues to fade. We wake in the shed as the sun rises.


	3. Chapter 3

This is for my friend Bella Beau. I own nothing but Neteru and Malak!

Chapter 3

Powers

"Sis was that all a dream or did that really happen?" asked Neteru.

"It was just a dream," I reply. /At least I hope it was./

"I have a bad feeling it was not sis. I think it really happened." Neteru answered.

/Oh, man,/ I think. /What are we in for?/

"It was no dream little ones. For what was said is true." a female voice spoke in our heads.

"Sis did you here that or am i just hearing things?" Neteru questioned.

"Nope. I heard it, too," I answer. "We're both officially crazy."

"We can never be normal ever again, can we?" Neteru asks even though she really knows the truth. "So it is

really true. what was said. Sis what is going to happen now? I mean we have no where to go and Templars

are every where." Neteru tries to help me think things through but its hard sometimes.

I ponder for a moment. Finally I look at her.

"Masyaf," I say. "We'll go to Masyaf. We will have to find an assassin to take us there, but that is where we'll

go. I mean, they owe us, don't they? Our parents died because of them! They owe us!" I was angry, real angry.

"Sis is there any of the food you got yesterday left? Im a little hungry" Neteru pleaded "and do we have

string and paper cause our animals need collars?"

"Yeah, we have food, but as for string and paper, no," I answer.

" Oh thats ok. Malak where are our animal friends?" Neteru asked while looking for the hawk and kitten

"They're up there," I say after spotting them in the rafters.

"Bas, Horus get down from there before you hurt yourselves now." Neteru said in her intimtation of mom's

voice when we scare her or dad. She starts climbing up to get them off the rafters without remembering we

are trying to hide from unwanted eyes. I swear she acts before she thinks and its going to get her in trouble

one of these days. Too bad for me that day was today.

"Hey!" a man cries out. "Get down from there!" He reaches out and grabs Neteru. I grab his sword.

"That's not something for little girls to play with," the Templar said in a mocking, sweet tone.

"Put down my sister and your death will be quick," I growl.

"Malak, help me!" Neteru say while the templar holds onto her. She is so scared she kicks and hits him and

he loses his grip on her. She starts to fall towards the ground where other templars are standing. I yell

"NETERU!" as I see her fall. She flipped to land on her feet like a cat would then I tell her to run while I

fought the templar. She did.

Without his sword he was weapon less, but father never taught me the weak points of chainmail. Finally I

pierce the armor drive the sword into his stomach. With the Templar down I take off in the same direction

as Neteru, Horus and Bas keeping up.

"Help me find her!" I yell at them.

Malak said for me to run and I did. For me to cause this was stupid but I was scared. The kitten and hawk

who were somehow the god Horus and the goddess Bas. All I could think was do what sis said, don't disobey

her. I ran as fast as I could. It was just me running on adrenaline and the skills mom and dad taught us. Run,

was all I could think, Malak will find me no matter what she always does. Though with Bas's and Horus's

help I will be found a lot quicker. As I was running I did not watch where I was going.

So while I was running I bumped into something. I got scared and I started yelling in my mind.

/Oh no I might of just bumped into a Temnplar. Now I'm in trouble. I'm going to get caught! I really wish

Malak was here. I cannot defend myself that good like her. Drats!/

Then somehow I heard a little kids' voice "Oh man my head, hey watch it." said the voice. I looked up and

saw a boy my age maybe younger with how small he looked.

"I think I saw the brat go down this way." I heard a voice that I think is a Templar say.

"Crap, got to hide! Not cool! Not cool at all." I say while looking for someplace to hide. I saw a bucket wide

and big enough to hide two people behind it. I grabbed the boy's arm -or was it a hand- I honestly did not

know cause going through my head at the moment was hide and save the boy.

So we hide behind the bucket, just as the Templars come into the alley way. I look at the boy, he was skinny,

but he was not short of breath. I knew this was not the first time he has ran from a Templar. He had red hair

with blonde streaks and deep blue eyes. I motioned for him to stay quiet while I tried to figure out in my

head what to do next, panicing the whole time.

/What do I do next? What do I do? Oh, how I wished sis was here to figure this out and help my protect the

boy next to me. Maybe I should of took fighting lessons from dad instead of working in the kitchen with

mom. Maybe I should act as a distraction so the boy can get away, but if I do that sis will yell at me! But

what can I do? Sis, where are you? I need help to save this boy./

/Sis, where are you? I need you to help me save this boy./ I heard Neteru in my head.

/Neteru? Is that you?/

/Malak, is that you? What is going on? Why can we here each other?/

/Oh, gods! It might be one of our powers./ I replied. /Where are you? What's going on?/

/We are in an alley way surrounded by Templars behind a bucket. Near the heart of the city/

/You should have found a hay pile./ I say. /Oh, well. Stay put, I'm on my way!/

/I see it. Sis, hurry up! They are getting closer and I dont know what to do/ Neteru starts to panic and

sounds like she is about to cry.

/Be strong!/ I yell in my mind. /You must keep your cool. Don't let him see you break!/

/I will try my best, sis. They are getting closer to us, how far away are you?/ Neteru askes me./Is Bas and

Horus with you?/

In answer the hawk flies at one of the Templars, talons spread. Bas lands on another. The two of them

together cause enough of a distraction to allow Neteru and the boy to get to the hay pile. I also take

advantage of the commotion to grab one of their swords and drive it in both of them.

"Neteru," I whisper loudly.

"stay here while I peak around to see if Malak was the one who whispered my name." Neteru says to

someone and peeks a litte out from within the hay pile to double and if it was clear. I see her hair and next

thing I know I have my arms full of my little sister who is very precious to me.

"Sis, it really is you!" She buries her head into my chest and cries in sweet relief that I am there and not

hurt. I pat her on the head affactionatly.

"It's alright, sweet sister," I murmur. "I'm here." that's when I see the boy.

"Hello," I say to him.

Neteru lifts her head a little from my chest looks at the little boy who has tears in his eyes.

"Come here little guy. Malak will not hurt you. She is my older twin sister." She says to the boy and holds

one of her arms from around my waist towards the boy.

He slowly makes his way towards us until he is in our combined embrace. He let's his tears flow more

freely. Soon he's sniffling.

"What's your name?"

"Naruto. Uzimake Naruto."

"What a strange name." I said.

"Not really." Neteru says though quieter than normal which is weird for Neteru.

"My parents were merchants from Japan," Naruto said. "They died of illness in this country three years ago."

That's when Neteru fell to the ground in a faint.

"Neteru!"


End file.
